The Maze Runner: The Fucking Trials
by liamgustin
Summary: SLASH 18 MALE/MALE GRAPHIC. Being trapped inside a giant maze full of hormonal boys that need release means the new greenie, Thomas, is desperate to find a way out. But that doesn't mean he wants to leave all the boys behind. The story of Thomas's escape from the torture of the glader's and his determination to take the good ones with him.


**The Maze Runner: The Fucking Trials**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for The Maze Runner series. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

 **Feedback is encouraged.**

 **My stories are written for pure adult enjoyment, it is not my intention to offend anyone with these stories. They are simply a way to enjoy these brilliant characters in a more adult erotic situation.**

 **This story will be a mix of romance and extremely graphic sexual parts, most of my stories have a sexual side, but this will include extremely graphic and sometimes non-consensual scenes, if that upsets anyone I urge you not to continue reading.**

 **This story will start like the movie started, Thomas won't remember his name and stuff like that, I won't follow the movie exactly, just certain moments, but some scenarios will be changed to fit this story.**

He awoke suddenly, gasping for air, on all fours in a metal cage he retched water from his mouth as he tried to take in air.

Seconds later, still breathing heavily, he looked around his environment.

He couldn't focus properly, but he knew the cage he was in was rising fast.

There were a few steel barrels in one corner of the cage and some other various bags and cases.

Suddenly, a loud grunt from a smaller cloth covered cage made him jump back.

Sweat dripping from his face, he crawled over to the cage and lifted the corner of the cloth to see what had made the noise.

A large black snout greeted him which made him fly backwards against some rope.

In confusion and fear, he used a steel barrel as a step to bang against the top of the cage as he screamed for help.

Lights on the walls flashed past as the cage continued to fly upwards.

Nearing the end of the shaft, he was certain the cage would smash against the roof and crush him inside.

He fell back against the floor as the cage stopped perfectly flush against the roof.

When the roof retreated on itself, the sunlight was blinding, he shielded his eyes to try and adjust, but looking back up he saw many more faces looking down.

The next few hours flew by in a haze of confusion, introductions and explanations where thrown at him and he tried his best to take it in, but the confusion of the whole situation was more than he could handle.

He hadn't been there very long, but he already didn't like most of these boys.

It seemed even though he discovered that they had all experienced the same confusion and memory loss, none of them seemed to try and be understanding about his reactions.

Alby, he found out, was in charge, he was also the first person to be nice to him about the whole situation.

Well, until he met Newt.

He was taken aback by Newt's boyish handsomeness, he didn't hear much of what Newt was saying, he just was lost in his features.

The only discernible word he heard was "runner".

He kept involuntarily looking back to Newt as he was pulled in the opposite direction by Alby.

Alby explained to him that there was something special planned that night, but the only explanation as to what that was, was met with a "you'll see".

The next person he met that he didn't instantly dislike was Chuck.

Actually, after only a few minutes, he really liked Chuck.

Being the latest greenie, Chuck was understanding and kind, which is more than he could say for some of the others.

He was happy for the fact that Chuck seemed like someone he could actually be friends with.

But eventually curiosity got the better of him and he made his way over to the gap in the wall surrounding the glade.

Chuck tried to stop him, but he kept getting closer.

Suddenly, two boys ran out of the gap in the wall and it was like time had stopped.

The boy on the left in the blue shirt seemed to run in slow motion, his hair, his face, his eyes, everything about him made the greenie stare.

The boy ran past so close that he felt his hot breath touch the skin of his cheek, the boy looked him in the eyes for a brief second as he passed by, but the greenie knew that even with his memory loss, there was no way he would be forgetting that.

He stared after the boy for a moment before turning back to Chuck.

Chuck warned him against it but he couldn't resist.

He moved closer and closer to the maze before he was suddenly roughly shoved from the side onto the hard ground.

As the Greenie started to panic, some other boys gathered around to try and calm him down.

But the walls of the entrance to the maze closing made him stop and breathe, it made him calm down but it only fuelled his curiosity and confusion.

That night the boys yelled and cheered at the giant fire they had created while they beat steel drums and danced.

They ate and drank as they cheered and chatted, like it was the most usual thing in the world to do while being trapped inside a giant maze.

The greenie obviously chose not to participate in the festivities and instead sat a little way away and watch the doors to the maze.

He tried to act cool as Newt sat down next to him, he felt butterflies in his stomach as their arms briefly scraped against each other as they spoke.

Newt pointed out the runners and mentioned Minho, the boy he had seen earlier, the butterflies in his stomach kept upsetting his stomach even further as he watched Minho and felt Newts touch.

Newt explained further about the maze before stopping and turning to him.

The greenie watched as Newt's face turned from a relaxed casual look to one of sadness.

'That's enough questions, you're the guest of honour, come with me' Newt said as he stood up.

'Where are we going?' the greenie asked.

'I wish it didn't have to be this way' Newt shook his head.

'What are you talking about?' the greenie was confused.

'If I was in charge, this would never happen' Newt ignored the question.

'What would never happen?' the greenie asked getting nervous.

'I know it won't make any difference to how you are going to feel about me soon, but I just want you to know that I take no part in this, and if I could stop it, I would' Newt said leading him to the group of boys.

'Newt, what's going on?' the greenie asked starting to panic slightly.

'What do you say, greenie, want to see what you're made of?' Gally asked.

'What do you mean, what's going on?' the greenie asked looking back to Newt, but Newt was already gone.

'Maybe Newt didn't make it very clear' Gally started, 'you see, when we first started showing up here, month after month, we were very stressed, there was no order, no rules and no release. All these boys trapped in this box without any way to cool off was bound to lead to problems. So when there was no more than a dozen or so of us in here, things started to get heated. That was the case until we came up with a solution. Every month they would send up a new greenie, and we figured what better way to get a release than to use a greenie. So every month when they send up a new greenie we finally all have a place to release all the built up tension, and since then we have become a tighter, more focused and productive group. And now it's your turn, but don't worry, it's only for a month' Gally finished.

The greenie was trying to take in this new information, they couldn't be serious, could they?

It was at that moment he saw they were all standing around him in a circle.

Thomas looked around but couldn't see the only few boys he liked, Newt, Minho, Alby and Chuck were nowhere to be seen, he also noticed a few other boys he hadn't yet learned the names of were also missing.

Without any warning he was suddenly pushed from behind into the ground, about four boys stepped into the circle and began tearing at his clothes.

The greenie screamed and tried to fight but they were to strong and there was too many.

So enough, he lay naked in the dirt with dirty hands grabbing at every inch of his body.

He never stopped trying to struggle as he was pushed onto his stomach with every arm and leg spread out in a star shape.

His ass was slapped and squeezed, he felt boys spitting at his back and his ass.

He kept struggling, but with one large boy on every limb, he had no way of moving.

'BOYS, HE'S ALL YOURS' Gally yelled loudly, he was met with loud cheering and clapping.

The greenie looked up from the ground and saw all the boys had begun to undress.

'NO, STOP, LET ME GO' he repeatedly screamed, but it fell on deaf ears.

He couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not but a boy's knee banged against the back of his head.

But on purpose or not he was glad it happened.

His mind went foggy for a moment but once it cleared he remembered something important.

'Thomas' the greenie whispered to himself.

'HEY, WAIT STOP, THOMAS, I REMEMBER MY NAME, I'M THOMAS' Thomas yelled loudly.

'BOYS, THOMAS IS ALL YOURS' Gally shouted.

'NOOOOO' Thomas screamed as the groping started again.

Thomas felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart and multiple fingers rub over his tight virgin hole.

He knew that struggling wasn't going to work so he used his voice, he screamed and yelled and pleaded until Gally had had enough.

'Gag him' Gally ordered to no one in particular.

A large boy with long blonde hair that Thomas didn't know the name of came over a shoved a dirty looking piece of cloth into his mouth.

Thomas tried to spit it out but it was shoved so tightly in to his mouth that he couldn't open his mouth wide enough to do so.

Thomas screamed loudly into the gag, which to the boys only sounded like a muffled whimper, as someone shoved their finger into his virgin ass.

He couldn't see who it was but he heard cheers of encouragement from the other boys.

Thomas could feel his eyes filling with tears, but he didn't let any fall.

He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Thomas quickly blinked away the tears and looked up at Gally, who was standing in front of him, still clothed.

He used his eyes to plead for help, but Gally just turned away.

Thomas dropped his head to the floor as the real pain started.

Thomas only heard parts of the conversation going on around him through all the cheering and shouting.

But he heard enough to know what was about to happen.

'The last greenie gets to fuck the new one first, and since Chuck wasn't interested, that means…' Thomas heard a boy say, but a loud cheer in his ear made him miss the name of the boy.

Moments later, Thomas felt a boy straddle his legs, and then, a large thick warm cock was slapped onto his bare ass cheek.

Thomas shuddered at the feeling.

The boy rolled his hips backwards and forwards, causing his cock to rub up and down Thomas's crack.

Next, the boy placed the tip of his cock against Thomas's hole and without any preparation, he thrust the entirety of his cock into Thomas's virgin hole.

Even with the gag planted firmly in his mouth, Thomas's screams could be heard through the entire glade.

So could the cheers of excited onlookers.

The boy with his cock in Thomas's ass began to thrust his hips forwards and backwards, quickening his speed until he was going as fast as possible.

He would pull his cock almost all the way out, just until the tip of his cock was still inside Thomas, before slamming back down quickly.

It felt like a lifetime to Thomas, but in reality it was only about five minutes, but the boy eventually came.

The boy thrust deep into Thomas one last time before releasing a torrent of cum.

'ARGHHHHHHH' The boy screamed in pleasure as he deposited his seed into Thomas's ass.

Thomas could feel his insides being flooded with warm cum, it was a feeling that Thomas would enjoy if it was a nice drink warming him up, but it wasn't.

Moments later, the boy pulled his softening cock out of Thomas's ass, he could feel the cum dripping from his ass down to his balls.

Thomas was in agony, but he was glad it was over.

When the next boy straddled his legs Thomas cursed himself for forgetting that that was only the beginning of a very long night.

Over the course of a few hours, Thomas lost count of the cocks shoved into his ass, he knew it was at least thirty, some he was sure were repeats.

Some were average sized cocks that he eventually got used to, but some were huge, so huge that he felt like their cock was banging against his stomach.

But through all the cocks, thick, thin, long or average, they all finished the same.

They all finished by depositing large loads of cum inside his once tight pristine clean virgin ass.

Not long after the last load of the night had dripped from his ass and mixed with the dirt under his cock did all of the boys leave.

It was almost thirty minutes before Thomas felt like he had the strength to move, it still felt like he had hands holding him down.

But eventually he slowly reached up and grabbed the cloth from his mouth and pulled it out.

His jaw hurt but the pain was nothing compared to what he felt in his ass.

Thomas slowly stood up and looked around him, a couple guys were casually sitting and talking softly to each other but most had gone to bed.

He saw that his clothes had all been ripped to shreds, they were not even together enough to wrap around his cold body.

Thomas wanted to grab one of the spears he saw and kill them all, but he knew he wouldn't get very far and the punishment would be far worse than the satisfaction of hurting one of them.

So he just ran.

He ran the furthest he could from the main camp, but trapped in a box means he couldn't get very far at all.

He collapsed into the far corner of the maze and put his head between his knees.

It was only then that Thomas let the tears fall.

He openly wept as he wrapped his arms around his cold naked body.

A few minutes later he heard a twig snap nearby, he shuddered and wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

'Thomas?' a boy said.

'Leave me alone' Thomas choked out through tears.

'It's me, Chuck' Chuck announced himself.

Thomas looked up and wiped his tear filled eyes on the back of his hand.

'I'm sorry' was all Chuck could bring himself to say.

Thomas was silent.

'I brought you some clothes and something to eat' Chuck said placing a folded set of clothes onto the ground with a plate of unidentified meat sitting on top.

Thomas nodded in thanks, avoiding looking Chuck in the eyes.

He didn't want Chuck or anybody to see his face covered in tears.

'I know it doesn't mean much, but I've been where you are, that's why me and a few other guys weren't there. I wish there was something we could do to change it, some of us have even tried, but the majority always wins out' Chuck explained.

Thomas just nodded.

Chuck nodded back and turned around and walked away, he knew there wasn't much point trying to talk to Thomas tonight.

Once Chuck was out of sight, Thomas let go of himself and stood to his feet, he walked over to the clothes and put them on.

Thomas winced as the fabric of the underwear rubbed over his ass, but he was happy to be covered again.

Thomas didn't realise how hungry he was until he took a bite of the food, he guessed it was meat from that pig that had come into this horrible place with him.

It was at that moment that Thomas felt like he was that pig, he felt dirty and disgusting and he hated that feeling.

Thomas slid down against the wall of the maze and without trying to, he fell asleep.

The next morning, he awoke to find sun shining brightly into his eyes.

For a few seconds he had forget about what happened the night before, but he soon remembered when he felt the sharp pain in his ass.

Thomas stiffly stood up and looked around, he saw the doors to the maze were open and he quickly made his way towards them.

He didn't know what was out there but he wasn't going to spend another second trapped in the glade.

But it was only when he got closer that he saw there were two boys with spears standing either side of the opening.

They were guards, and he guessed they weren't guards to keep the bad things out, it was to keep him in.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I know it was a bit dark and graphic, but it's important backstory for the chapters I have planned.**

 **Even with the graphic content, I am happy with how this chapter turned out. I have loved The Maze Runner series for a long time now and I've always wanted to write a story around it, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **If you did enjoy it, or even if you didn't, I would love to hear from you, I would love to hear your feedback, constructive criticism and any ideas anyone has for future chapters.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
